


disaster bi

by fictionalexistences



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wouldn't sleep anyways, M/M, That's a lie, now there's disaster bis, you've seen disaster gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: Ricky is a disaster bi, E.J. is an oblivious bastard, and Big Red is all of us.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, temporary E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	disaster bi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the gays playing animal crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+gays+playing+animal+crossing), [visiblesarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiblesarcasm/gifts).



“Uh… Ricky? I don’t think this is a good idea.”

The teen in question glanced back at Big Red. The redhead’s hands were sore from being clasped together, and his eyes darting around the plaza. But he couldn’t help his nervousness. Both of the high schoolers were dressed in what Ricky deemed to be “incognito” clothes. The classic black hoodies and baseball caps.

“Most people who see high schoolers dressed like this would think we’re doing drugs or something. I mean, isn’t this kinda overkill? We could’ve worn something a little less… Ricky? Are you listening?” The curly-haired brunette held a hand up behind him, not checking to see if his best friend had gotten the message.

“Shhhh! There!” Ricky waved his hand towards an indoor cafe in the mall they were prowling? Stalking? What were they doing again?

Big Red internally sighed, and he glanced over to where Ricky motioned to. Through the window, you could see two teens, one throwing her head back in laughter, and the other, who’s face was covered. But the brown-haired girl they could see answered a lot of questions.

They were following Nini and E.J. on a date. _Again_.

Ricky was staring rather intensely at the couple, and Big Red questioned -not for the first time, might he add- if Ricky wanted to punch him or make out with him. Knowing the disaster bi, it was a combination of both.

Not that he would admit it.

Ricky and E.J.’s interactions were… odd. The last time they had “bumped” into E.J. was at the park, and Ashlyn had been there with him. There was clear tension between the two, though E.J. didn’t seen to have malicious intents towards Ricky. Then again, Big Red had been busy talking to Ashlyn to have really gotten a good look at the situation. The redhead had noticed Ricky and E.J. whispering things to each other, but the redness on Ricky’s face could have been either out of embarrassment or hatred. Or both.

Back to the matter at hand, Ricky’s stalking skills were genuinely starting to scare him. Big Red wondered if he had planted a tracker on Nini. The redhead tried to be surprised at the idea, but honestly, he would probably be more wowed if Ricky _hadn’t_ put a tracker on E.J.

If only Ricky could get his chaotic, gay self into control. Oh well, it was probably too much to hope for. But for now, Big Red’s job was to get Ricky out of here and playing video games in his basement. They hadn’t hung out properly (excluding their stalking misadventures) in such a long time that Big Red was wondering if Ricky’s life had become nothing but an obsession with E.J. Not that that would be a surprise either.

The subject of Ricky’s stalking had already taken paid the bill, and the couple were starting to leave. He had to hurry.

Big Red grabbed Ricky’s arm, and forced him to take his eyes off E.J. and onto his best friend.

“Ricky, we should go. We’re not gonna be able to do anything, and if we keep bumping into E.J. like this all the time is gonna raise some questions.” The redhead prayed that Ricky would understand.

After a couple seconds of silence, the brunette sighed. His shoulders slumped, and he mumbled something so quickly that Big Red barely caught most of it.

“I know, but I just… I get why she left me for E.J.! I mean, have you seen him. He has really pretty eyes and a nice smile and his lips are just… But then there’s Nini and I don’t know how I feel about her _at all_! I know I used to like her, and now whenever I see them I feel… feelings.”

Big Red almost died from how emotionally constipated his best friend was.

“You mean… _jealousy_?”

Ricky recoiled, as if just the word physically hurt him. 

“Yeah. That.” Big Red nodded.

“Well then, who are you jealous of?” The red-haired teen watched Ricky’s face heat up a little. He looked at Big Red as if he knew the answer, but it wasn’t the one he liked. The brunette opened his mouth, but the next words that came out weren’t from him.

“Ricky! Big Red! Didn’t think I’d see you two here!” E.J., with his megawatt smile and Nini trailing behind him, appeared in all his glory.

Ricky’s eyes, which before were glaring holes through the floor, had snapped up to E.J.’s in barely a second. His face -a mix of disgust and… appreciation?- almost sent Big Red laughing on the floor. E.J. seemed oblivious to their previous conversation, but Nini looked at them a bit suspiciously.

“I barely recognized you two with the new clothes! But I would never miss my best bud!”

E.J. put his arm around Ricky, pulling him in close. Big Red would have burst out laughing at Ricky’s expression if not for Nini’s sulking.

“Yeah, the weird clothes kinda made you two stand out.”

By now, E.J. had maneuvered Ricky into an awkward side hug. The blue-eyed teen had an arm around Ricky, and the brunette had been uncomfortably squished into his chest. Nini looked furious. Big Red wondered if E.J. knew the torture he was causing to two certain brunettes.

“E.J.! Let’s go. We’ll be late for meeting up with Kourtney!”

E.J. smiled at his girlfriend, before responding, “Got it. Let me just say goodbye.”

Ricky froze in place, as E.J. ruffled up his curls. Big Red noticed E.J. not so discreetly whispering something in the blushing teen’s ear. He might have also brushed his lips against the other’s cheek, but he was facing away, so Big Red would never know. Though the reddening of Ricky’s face was a big hint.

Then E.J. was waving good bye several meters away as his girlfriend dragged him away.

Ricky, still frozen in place, seemed a little dazed. Big Red was tempted to wave his hand in his face, so he did.

It seemed to get Ricky out of it, but his eyes were still wide, as if saying “Did that just happen?”

The redhead rolled his eyes. Ricky had calmed down now that his crush -yes, Big Red was labeling E.J. as his crush- had left. His face was no longer flaming red, and had settled back to his normal tone.

“Yes, Ricky, your crush-“

“Not my crush.”

“-did just do that.” The redhead glared at Ricky, both for interrupting him and for the obvious lie.

Bu the teen’s attention was now focused on his pocket, rummaging through his right hoodie pocket until he produced a paper. The redhead’s eyebrow raised as Ricky turned pinkish again. Big Red peeked over Ricky’s arm to read what it said.

_Call me~ ***-***-**** -E.J._

The redhead glanced up at Ricky’s face, to gauge his reaction. The brunette’s face was redder than a tomato. He mumbled something unintelligible, before shoving the paper back into his pocket and hurriedly walking away. Big Red noticed that Ricky hadn’t thrown out the paper in the nearby trashcan.

Big Red sighed, out loud this time.

Disaster bi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING, YES E.J. WAS CARRYING A NOTE WITH HIS PHONE NUMBER AROUND FOR RICKY AND WAS WAITING FOR A MOMENT TO GIVE IT TO HIM.
> 
> Uh... I don't support cheating. Obviously E.J. is planning to break up with Nini, but ya know, disaster bi's be chaotic... so yup.
> 
> I write all my best fanfics at fuck o'clock at night. So yeah.
> 
> Big Red is my spirit gay.


End file.
